Meaning of Mercy
by Kretolus
Summary: Fareeha Amari is a jedi knight, stationed on Taris. She and a squad o troopers are given a mission to recover the recordings of a Sith bombardment of the planet from an old Republic cruiser, the Endar Spire. But the seemingly simple mission carries unexpected difficulties.
1. Unexpected

**Author's note:**

 **Just a SW/Overwatch crossover oneshot I wanted to write after playing excessive amounts of SWTOR.  
I may continue it if people want me to.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Taris was, undoubtedly, one of the worst planets Fareeha had the displeasure of visiting.

The seemingly endless swamps made it difficult to get anywhere.

The fauna consisted mostly of tough, vicious predators.

The rakghouls infesting every dark corner of the planet sowed fear in the hearts of even the bravest soldiers.

Not to mention the thick, humid air that made it difficult to breathe, and that made her clothes and hair stick uncomfortably to her body.

Even with all her training, the conditions were starting to take her toll on her. But Fareeha pushed through, as always. More concerned with the important matters.

Besides, her robes were light and comfortable, only heavied slightly at the bottom by the mud. The troopers accompanying her, wearing thick, green armors were much less fortunate.

"We're not far now, Master Jedi." Saleh, the sergeant leading the squad reported, looking down at his datapad, his voice distorted by his helmet.

Their target was a crashed republic cruiser, the Endar Spire. The hope was, that the ship recorded the Sith bombardment of Taris, and the information could be recovered and used to prevent further such disasters.

The wreckage was deep inside the Tarisian swamps, far from any Republic outpost, and through flora thick enough they were forced to go on foot. The dusk was rapidly approaching, and Fareeha felt relieved that they would reach their destination before nightfall.

They had little idea what was awaiting them inside the ship. Maybe a bunch of haywire security droids. A gang of pirates. Or perhaps nothing at all. But the wreck would provide shelter, a place to spend the night after they secured it.

"Maybe after this op we'll finally get transferred off this planet." Tariq, one of the troopers, chimed in. "We drove the Imps off a few weeks ago and yet we're still stuck here."

"Come off it, Tariq." Aizad, another trooper, groaned in annoyance. "You've done nothing but complain for all of those weeks. Maybe if you actually put some effort into readjusting, you wouldn't be so miserable."

"I'm only miserable because I have to see your ugly face every day." Tariq retorted, turning to his companion. "And there is no getting used to a nightmare like that."

The friendly bickering brought a smile to Fareeha's face, but she tuned out the rest, focusing on using her senses to take in their surrounding area. She knew that the soldiers allowed themselves to at least somewhat lower their guard only because she was with them. She had save the squad from ambushes before, discovering them even before they were sprung. And although the Imperials were gone, the environment of Taris could be just as deadly.

She had been offered a transfer back to Tython, but seeing more to do where she was, she declined. As pleasant as it was to wander the corridors and grounds of the Jedi Temple, meditate in its quiet chambers, or discuss mysteries of the universe with other members of the order, Fareeha prefered to act and help, if she had a chance.

She saw the foliage thinning up ahead, the wreck of the Endar Spire looming out from between the trees, pieces of metal, jagged and twisted, jutting out of its hull.

And then there was a disturbing feeling in the back of her mind that gave her pause.

She stopped, closing her eyes and carefully reaching out through the force, only to have it confirmed. There was a presence ahead, she sensed the dark side within it. But also the conflict. The light.

"What's wrong, Master Jedi?" Saleh asked quietly, taking a step closer.

"I sense something. Someone. Near the ship." She opened her eyes, her expression serious. "We must be cautious."

The sergeant nodded, before turning to his men. "Alright people, cut the chatter. Possible contact ahead. Check your weapons."

The squad creeped forward, moving as quietly as they could. Soon they reached the edge of a clearing, likely created by the impact of the Endar Spire crashing into the planet. And Fareeha immediately spotted the one she sensed.

In front of one of the cruiser's exposed bulkheads stood a blonde, pale-skinned woman, dressed in a long, black robe, lined with red thread and decorated with red and white markings. A black belt circled her waist, covered in various pouches. A silver, pointed handle of a lightsaber was hanging from it, swaying gently as the woman furiously tapped away at her datapad.

Fareeha heard Saleh curse under his breath when the woman threw the datapad onto the ground and banged her fists onto the bulkhead, roaring in frustration. "Just what we needed. A sith…" He whispered, before turning to Fareeha. "What do we do, Master Jedi?"

Fareeha hummed in thought as she watched the woman for a few moments longer as she tried to use the force to open the problematic bulkhead. She clearly struggled, and the door refused to budge. "I don't sense much power in her. Most likely an apprentice sent here by her master to prove herself." She sighed. "And by the look of it, no doubt in hopes she dies."

"Maybe we can capture her then? Bring her in for questioning?" The soldier offered, studying the sith carefully, as she seemed to grow increasingly frustrated at the bulkhead.

"Perhaps there is a better way. I'd like to talk to her first." Fareeha replied.

"Talk?" Saleh exclaimed in a raised whisper. "Are you sure that's wise, Master Jedi?"

"It might spare us the fight. I sense the light within her, perhaps there is a chance for her to come along willingly. If anything, I may be able to find out what she's after." She turned to the soldier, gesturing along the edge of the foliage. "I want you to set up your men along the treeline, so you can pin her down if I give you the signal. Put in a request for reinforcements as well, low priority, if anyone is in the area." She turned back towards the ship. "I have bested sith before, and I hope she will cooperate, but her presence here could mean trouble waiting for us inside the cruiser. If that's the case then help would not go amiss."

"You're the boss, Master Jedi." The sergeant let out a resigned sigh. "Give me and my boys a moment to set up. We'll have your back if things go wrong."

Fareeha nodded, watching the soldier move towards his troops and starting to give hushed orders. As they disappeared into the thick flora one by one, Fareeha turned her attention back to the sith, who had picked up her datapad, brushing it off the dirt and once again started to tap away at it. It was clear that she desperately wanted to get into the ship, but the bulkhead was not cooperating. The jedi wondered what possibly could the belly of the Endar Spire hide that the sith was willing to come all the way here to find.

A quiet signal on her comm threw her out of her musings a moment later, and she raised her finger to her ear. "Go ahead." She said in a low tone.

" _We're in position, Master Jedi."_ Saleh reported.

"Good, wait for my signal." Fareeha replied, before striding out into the clearing.

As she cautiously approached the sith, she started to hear the woman talking to herself. "Useless piece of junk." The Imperial groaned, clearly restraining herself from throwing the datapad against the wall. Even laced with anger, her voice was clear and melodic, not bearing the typical Imperial accent, and instead intoned oddly, not in a way Fareeha was familiar with.

"Having trouble?" The jedi asked, folding her arms across her chest and stopping a few steps away from the woman, far enough to have time to react if the woman decided to attack.

The sith startled, turning to face Fareeha, her lightsaber flying into her hand. She ignited it, the blade blazing with a brilliant white glow, it's edges, curiously, shining with a golden hue. Her blue eyes scanned over Fareeha quickly, the muscles of her throat moving slightly as she swallowed. "Stay away, jedi!"

She clearly meant to sound angry and intimidating, but Fareeha heard the fear lacing the woman's voice. She had also sensed the same fear emanating from her.

The fact that she was able to get so close without the sith sensing her, and the fact that she was so afraid were good signs for Fareeha. She studied the woman's face, its lines smooth and beautiful, the pale skin not bearing any marks or scars usually plaguing those who drew on the power of the dark side. Another good sign.

"Taris is a Republic planet. What are you doing here?" Fareeha asked calmly, making no movement for her own blade. She theorized she possibly was the first jedi this sith had met, and hoped that she manages to convince the woman to come along peacefully.

"I am sith, I go where I please." The Imperial responded, not lowering her blade, her blue eyes fixed on Fareeha.

A small smirk formed on the jedi's face, as she gestured to the sealed entrance into the wreckage. "That bulkhead seems to disagree."

The sith's eyes narrowed and she let out an angry growl. "It's a minor setback." She sneered. "Soon I'll get this blasted door opened, and get the relic I came here for."

"A relic?" Fareeha asked, a triumphant smirk forming on her face as she noticed how her opponent's eyes widened. She clearly didn't mean to reveal the aim of her visit to Taris. "What kind of relic?"

"None of your business, jedi." The sith sneered. "Now leave here, before I'm forced to destroy you."

"Sorry, but that's not possible." Fareeha replied. "I am tasked with protecting this planet from Imperial incursions, and I think you fit quite neatly into that distinction."

Her opponent tensed, but lowered her blade slightly. "Why am I not dead yet, then?" She asked cautiously.

"I wished to know what you were doing here." Fareeha shrugged, before locking eyes with the woman. "And, more importantly, I've heard of sith sending their apprentices on impossible missions, hoping they would not return." The way the blonde woman reacted, her body tensing even further, confirmed Fareeha's suspicions. "I've sensed the light within you, and I thought this might have been the case."

"You did?" The sith asked quietly, before clearing her throat, her demeanor returning to one of pride and anger. "I mean, your senses must be playing tricks on you then, jedi." She snarled, putting confidence and contempt into her voice. Both of which Fareeha sensed were forced, faked. "I serve the dark side, and I will return to my master victorious."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Fareeha said calmly, the sith wincing slightly, fear intertwined with her thoughts. "I have faced your kind before, sith. And if you were as sure of yourself as you claim to be, you would have attacked me long ago. Or you would have sensed my approach. Or the presence of my allies, keeping you in the sights of their blasters." Fareeha didn't make any move, her eyes still focused on the woman in front of her, who gave a startled look to the surrounding treeline. "I think that, much like me, you'd like to avoid confrontation."

The sith looked at her for a few more moments before lowering her saber a bit more. "What do you propose?"

"If you help us deal with whatever might be inside the ship," Fareeha gestured to the wreck, "I'll let you leave here unharmed."

"With what I came here for?" The woman asked carefully.

Fareeha shook her head. "That I can't allow. But you will be allowed to leave unharmed."

"Fine." The sith said after a moment, deactivating her saber and hooking it to her belt. "I suppose that's better than getting killed here."

"I think so as well." Fareeha replied, taking a step forward and extending her hand. "My name is Fareeha. What's yours?"

The sith looked at her hand for a few moments. She then looked up at her and smiled. "Azhea."

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be a good slicer." Sergeant Saleh said, as Tariq fiddled with the door controls. "What's taking so long?"

"All of these circuits are fried, I don't think I'll be able to get this door open." The trooper replied, sighing.

Saleh grunted in frustration, before walking over to where Fareeha and their new 'ally' were standing. She glanced suspiciously at the sith, not trusting her in the slightest, before turning to Fareeha. "Bad news, Master Jedi. Opening the bulkhead might be more difficult than we thought."

"I told you." The sith scoffed. "I've already tried slicing it open."

"What about the charges we brought?" Fareeha inquired.

"I'd rather look for another way in first. We may need them inside." Saleh replied.

Fareeha looked to the sky, frowning thoughtfully. "It will soon be dark, and I'd rather be inside by now." She looked back to the sergeant. "Move your men back, I will use the force to clear the way for us."

"I've tried that as well." Azhea said, scoffing again.

"Perhaps together we will succeed?" Fareeha replied, walking closer to the bulkhead.

The sith followed her, standing by her side in silence for a few moments. "Wait." She said suddenly, pulling out her datapad, and handing it to the jedi. "As a token of my good will. Pirates used to use the wreck as a hideout for a while, until dark visions from the artifact I seek drove them away. I've tracked them down and got access codes to the droids and automated defences they left inside. They were supposed to work on the door as well, but that didn't quite work out."

Fareeha took the datapad, skimming through it as the sith explained herself. She nodded, walking to the side and passing it to Tariq with a brief explanation. When she returned she smiled appreciatively at the sith. "Tariq says the fault with the bulkhead was mechanical, so it's possible the codes are real. At least now we know what to expect."

"Of course they're real." The sith scowled. "Those scum would not dare lie to me."

"Perhaps." Fareeha replied, turning to the door. "Shall we?"

Azhea growled, but focused on the bulkhead as well, pushing her hands forward. A moment later the heavy metal door creaked and strained, shaking in its hinges. It resisted for a moment later, before it bent outwards with a loud clang, opening the way into the ship.

"Seems it worked." Fareeha said, glancing to the sith, and smiling. Azhea nodded, returning the smile, before the pair's attention was turned back towards the ship. A pair of three-legged security droids strolled into the corridor past the bulkhead, slowly making their way towards them.

Fareeha nodded to Tariq, and the man started to tap away at his datapad, trying to slice the droids remotely. He input the codes Azhea provided, and after a brief moment the droids slumped forward, shutdown.

"Looks like the sith's codes came through." The trooper said, walking towards the door.

"Of course they did." Azhea sneered. "Who do you take me for?"

"Come on." Fareeha interjected, changing the subject to avoid a fight. "Let's get inside and find what we came here for."

* * *

"Still nothing, Master Jedi." Tariq reported, hunched over the console. "There is a whole lot of data to sift through."

"Keep at it, there is no rush." Fareeha said, glancing at the sith who was walking back and forward along one of the hangar's walls, as if searching for something. "We won't make it back to base before nightfall anyway."

They had found the Endar Spire's hangar bay in a rather unusual state. The pirates that occupied the wreck before had turned it into their command center, no doubt to use the massive, mostly intact, space. There was a lot of patchwork workarounds to get the ship's systems up and running from there, but they had succeeded.

Fareeha wondered why they left so much equipment behind. Could the artifact Azhea was after really have had such a powerful impact on them? She strode across the bay towards the sith, when a voice from the entrance caught her attention.

"Fareeha!" A loud, booming shout echoed through the bay, one that Fareeha recognised immediately. Two men had just entered the hangar.

One, tall and bulky, with a mane of gray hair surrounding his face. A scar run through his left eye, leaving it covered with a white cloud of blindness. He was wearing a typical brown robe of the Jedi Order, over an intricate armor formed from silvery-gray plates.

The other man was shorter and skinnier, his robe covering a metallic body, his face hidden behind a silver mask. Fareeha knew the man was mostly a cyborg, barely saved from a grotesque murder attempt. He still had retained a strong connection to the force, however, although his training for a jedi was long and arduous, focusing on helping him come to terms with his new body, and letting go of feelings of vengeance and loss.

"Master Reinhardt. Genji." Fareeha said, after quickly crossing the bay to meet them. "What brings you here."

"We have detected your request for reinforcements." The cyborg explained, his voice carrying an electronic tinge. "We were in the area and decided to investigate."

"But it seems you have everything handled here." Reinhardt boomed, looking around the hangar. His eyes fell to the sith, the woman having her back turned to them. The jedi master frowned, turning to Fareeha. "A sith?"

Fareeha gestured for them to follow, and they slowly made their way towards the woman. "Her name is Azhea. We've found her here, trying to get into the ship. I've sensed the good in her, so I decided to try, and hopefully turn her to the light side."

"Is that so?" Reinhardt murmured as they got close to the sith. Then, both he and Genji paused suddenly, and exchanged quick glances. "This presence. It is familiar." He narrowed his eyes, studying the sith.

Before Fareeha could ask what he meant, the sith laughed wickedly, turning to face them. She clapped slowly three times, a twisted smirk on her face. "Well done old man. It seems your senses haven't dulled with age." She snarled, her voice still beautiful and melodic, but this time carrying an underlying sense of foreboding.

Reinhardt's eyes went wide, his lightsaber flying into his hand, the yellow blade igniting. Similarly, Genji's green lightsaber lit up as well. "Angela!" The old master exclaimed.

"It's Darth Ziegler to you, old man." The sith sneered. "I admit, my plan didn't involve neither you, nor our cyborg friend, but your presence will make it all the more sweeter."

"What are you doing here, Angela?" Genji asked, calmly, the visor of his mask shining brightly with green light. The troopers in the bay have noticed the commotion, three of them taking their place on Angela's flank, rifles raised, the rest taking defensive position around the hangar.

"Oh, I suppose I can tell you." The sith said, the smirk ever present on her face. "I'm here for her." She gestured to Fareeha.

As she said it, the doors to the hangar suddenly shut with a loud clang, startling the group. Angela remained unmoved, blue eyes focused on the female jedi.

"Me? What do you want with me?" Fareeha asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, let's just say I had the immense pleasure of meeting your mother." Angela grinned, the expression only widening as she saw Fareeha's face pale. "For not being force-sensitive, she had an impressive amount of resilience. Not many manage to endure my tortures for that long." She admired her hands, in a taunting gesture.

Fareeha's hands balled into fists, as she struggled to control the anger rising within her. Her mother had always been a sensitive point, and the sith seemed to know just how to use that to her advantage. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder in a calming gesture, and she turned to see Reinhardt looking at her, offering her a small, understanding nod.

"So." The jedi master sighed. "It was you who killed Ana."

"Oh indeed. Eventually. I almost thought of turning her to my service but…" She shrugged. "I had no use for her. But I've learned of her precious daughter, and that sparked a grand idea in my head." She chuckled, the sound sending shivers down Fareeha's spine.

"To capture and turn her to serve you?" Genji asked, his voice strained.

"Very good. You see, all my previous apprentices have been… disappointing. Weak. Your dearest Fareeha is quite the opposite." The sith explained, eyes shifting between them.

"I will never join you." Fareeha said, conviction clear in her voice.

"I'm afraid, that is not up to you." Angela replied, smirking.

Suddenly Fareeha felt an overwhelming presence in the force. One so powerful that she almost lost her balance. She looked at the sith, wide-eyed, and realized she was the source. Gone was the weak, frail sith apprentice, in whom the light seemed stronger than the darkness. Instead, now there was an immensely powerful, overbearing darkside presence. Although the light was still there, choked under layer, upon layer of shadow.

"There is not too late for you, Angela." Reinhardt said, his booming voice echoing around the bay. "There is still light within you. You can still abandon the dark side, and return to the Order."

"I'm well aware of my connection to the light side." Angela chuckled grimly. "It has proven useful on many occasions. But I will never return, old man. The Order would choke my potential, and I cannot allow that."

"You are not taking Fareeha either." The burly man replied. "I will defend her to my last breath."

Angela grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The next few minutes were a blur of action.

* * *

Before Fareeha could react, she was hit by a powerful blast of Angela's force lightning. Too powerful. The force sent her flying through the bay, hitting the wall on the other side.

In response Reinhardt leaped forward to engage the sith.

* * *

Genji was about to follow, when he heard a pair of lightsabers ignite.

In the middle of the three troops, previously somehow shrouded by the dark side, appeared a tall, hunched figure, cloaked in a black robe, a bone-white mask covering its face. He held a pair of red sabers. Suddenly he straightened, and spoke in a ghastly, ethereal voice. "Die, die, die!" The figure spun, its blades slicing through the troopers with ease. Just as its blade cut through the last one, it was made with Genji's, the cyborg rushing over to engage this sith in a duel.

* * *

Sergeant Saleh, standing slightly off to the side raised his blaster rifle, and leveled it against the hooded assailant. Just as he got a clear shot to the sith's back, a blaster bolt from the walkways near the hangar's ceiling pierced right through his head, leaving only a burnt, smoking hole in its wake.

* * *

Fareeha got up just in time to see the sergeant's lifeless body slump to the ground, and she leaped up onto the walkway, her blue lightsaber ignited. She spotted a woman with a sniper rifle, and weird visor over her face. The woman looked human, but her skin was blue, more akin to the race like the Chiss.

The assassin turned, firing at Fareeha, but the jedi deflected the bolts easily, charging forward. The woman shown an incredible amount of agility, dodging Fareeha's attacks, or blocking them with a vibro-knife she had drawn.

* * *

Tariq fired his blaster rifle, quickly realizing how pointless it was. Each shot either missed or was deflected, few of them nearly hitting the trooper himself. He lowered his weapon, reaching up to activate his comm and signal for help.

Just as he was about to, a high-pitched feedback sound pierced his ears, coming from the device. He dropped his blaster, throwing off the helmet to free himself from the noise.

He thought of the backup unit he carried with him, and straightened from the slumped position the painful sound left him in. Exactly right to feel a cold metal of a blaster's barrel press into his forehead, the slight shine of a stealth field deactivating, revealing and opponent standing right in front of him. He looked up to see his attacker was a woman, half her head shaved and replaced with implants. Ones he recognised as very expensive, sophisticated slicer tech. The other half was covered by brown hair, combed to one side, the color turning to purple at the endings.

She waved a gloved finger in front of his face in a warning gesture, the tip adorned with a metallic claw. "Uh uh uh." She said, her voice laced with a curious accent. "No calling for help."

A drop of sweat started to flow down the side of Tariq's face as he locked eyes with the slicer. His hand was at the same time slowly moving towards the transmitter.

To the trooper's horror, the woman notice the movement and tsked. "And we could have been friends." She mused, before pulling the trigger, Tariq's lifeless body slumping to the ground in front of her.

* * *

Reinhardt reached Angela in one leap, his eyes widening in surprise when the sith stopped his blade with the force alone. "You've grown powerful." He said, locking eyes with the sith.

"I'd say that my power is beyond your comprehension, but that's so cliche." Angela grinned, lightning surging from her free hand.

Reinhardt jumped back, the force absorbing into his lightsaber. "I will not let you take her." The man grunted, before striking again, and again, each time Angela blocking him by simply raising her hand.

"You're a fool if you think you can defeat me. I'm no longer the helpless healer I was, clinging to your pathetic jedi ways. Those days are far behind." Angela sneered, striking with lightning again.

"You have been corrupted by the dark side. You could have saved so many lives, and instead you're taking them." Reinhardt responded, alternating between trying to attack the sith, and blocking her strikes of force lightning.

"And it is so much more fun." Angela grinned wickedly. "And this way I at least get the respect I deserve. Instead of just being pulled from place to place, planet to planet just because some poor, pathetic whelp cut his finger."

Reinhardt struck harder, pressing on his blade to push Angela back. "It is a shame that you forgot how much happiness healing used to bring you."

Angela grunted at the strength of the attack, but her expression turned into a smirk. "You forgot something as well, old man." There was a sound of a lightsaber igniting, and a moment later, a golden-white blade pierced Reinhardt's body from behind. "I don't need to hold my blade to use it effectively."

The saber turned off, and Reinhardt fell to his knees. Angela twisted her hand, the hilt floating slowly into her hand. She locked eyes with the old master, a mocking smile on her lips. "A shame really. I bet I could get a lot of enjoyment from slowly bringing your life to its end. Oh well." She shrugged. "I'll get over it." And with one, swift strike she cut through Reinhardt's neck, his head rolling off the body to the ground, the cut cauterized and his gray beard singed.

* * *

Genji felt Reinhardt's death, and looked to see Angela hooking her lightsaber back to her belt, smiling at the cyborg. This brief moment of distraction was enough for his opponent.

A second later, Genji felt a pair of blades sear through his chest, one piercing through his still human heart. He looked at the boney mask and blinked.

The sith he was fighting pulled his blades outward, severing the top part of his torso from the rest of his body.

* * *

"Nooooo!" Fareeha yelled from the walkway, looking down at the carnage below. The feeling of two of her friends dying distracted her, she forgot about the assassin she was facing.

She felt a hard hit to the back of her skull, the butt of the sniper rifle. And then she felt like she was falling, and the pain of hitting the ground below.

"You've done well, Lord Reyes." Angela said calmly, as the hooded man approached her. "You can count on my support in your next plot."

"What about Darth Ogundimu?" The man asked, his voice hollow.

"He won't dare oppose me. But I'd advise against angering him. You won't have my support forever." Angela smirked, folding her hands behind her back.

"I see." Reyes replied, before bowing his head. "Thank you, Darth Ziegler." He said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Sombra, Widowmaker." Angela said in a commanding tone, as he walked towards where Fareeha was lying. The purple haired woman appeared by her side, while the blue skinned one was kneeling by the jedi. "You've both performed your duties expertly, not that I would tolerate anything else. You will be paid handsomely for your services."

"Thank you, Darth Ziegler." Widowmaker said simply, her voice cool and lacking emotions.

"Always a pleasure working with such a mastermind." Sombra added, bowing theatrically.

Angela smiled appreciatively, before her eyes focused back on Fareeha, her expression shifting to one of wickedness. "Get rid of the bodies." She gestured behind her. "I don't want the Republic to have an easy time figuring out what happened here." As the two women moved past her, she raised her hand over Fareeha. "Now, how about we wake you up." Lightning crackled between her fingers, and arced to the jedi's body.

Fareeha jerked awake, a cry of pain escaping her lips, before she managed to clenched her teeth. A moment later the lightning seized.

"Good, you're awake." Angela said, sweetly. "I was a bit worried that my assassin damaged you to much."

Fareeha grunted in pain, locking eyes with the sith and scowling. In a quick move she reached for her lightsaber with the force, the weapon having rolled away after her fall. But before the hilt reached her palm, another portion of searing pain surged through her entire body, her muscles spasming involuntarily under the force lightning.

"So defiant." Angela complimented. "A good trait to have, my dear, but not towards me." She stopped electrocuting the jedi. "To me you must be obedient."

"Forget… it." Fareeha replied, struggling for breath.

Angela tsked. "It's inevitable. You might as well submit now, and spare yourself the pain."

Fareeha lifted herself up, struggling to her feet. "I will never serve you." She barked.

The sith licked her lips. "Such anger. Not very jedi like, is it?" She smirked noticing the expression of realization on Fareeha's face. "No matter. You will serve. We'll just have to get there in a way that's more fun to me, and less to you." Lightning arced between her fingers and Fareeha's body again. "Now bow before your new master."

Fareeha tried to resist, but the pain coursing through her entire body proved too much to bear. She sunk to her knees, and leaned on her hands, forced into a submissive position by the power of her opponent.

"Good." Angela growled, pausing her torture. "This is only a taste of what disobedience will mean." She resumed, Fareeha's body spasming under the electricity, cries of pain escaping the jedi's lips. "There will be no escaping it. If I damage you too much, I can always heal you. A quite effective technique, I'm sure you'll agree." She increased the power of her lightning briefly, and the resulting pained scream was music to her ears.

"Oh, and if you're hoping I'll go too far once, and accidentally kill you…" The intensity of the lightning increased further, leaving Fareeha to helplessly roll and scream on the floor. "Don't worry." Angela's smirk twisted to be impossibly more wicked. "I know exactly when to stop."


	2. Offer

**Author's note:**

 **As some people wanted me to, I am continuing this story.**

 **There will probably be at least one more chapter, maybe two.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Rise and shine, apprentice."

The sith's melodic voice roused Fareeha from her restless, fitful sleep. Her entire body ached, her mind swimming in dull pain. She tried to move, only to find her limbs restrained. Through her robe she felt cold, rigid metal she was lying on.

The jedi opened her eyes trying to get her bearings. She was in a room she didn't recognise, dimly lit, and filled with various equipment, that could be used for both medical purposes as well as torture. She twisted her head upwards, to see the tough bandings that pinned her arms to the bed.

Suddenly she felt the metal underneath her shift, angling her body to rest more and more vertically. Her eyes were drawn to the sith striding towards her, her robe flowing gently with every gracious movement.

"Where am I?" Fareeha asked, willing her voice to sound confident and calm. She found herself in a disadvantageous position, but her training and the Jedi Code would get her through this.

Angela purred in appreciation. "Such willpower." She smirked wickedly, stopping in front of the jedi. "As to your question…" She gestured to the room. "This will be your home for the foreseeable future. All the way until you pledge your allegiance to me."

"That's not going to happen." Fareeha replied, the memories of her friends dying, and the incredible pain that followed, flashing through her mind. "I would never serve a twisted being like you."

The sith laughed, the sound chilling Fareeha to the bone. "Oh, but you will. Like your mother would have, if she was actually of any use to me."

The mention of her mother caused anger to surge through Fareeha, if only briefly, before she managed to suppress it. Still, that short moment was enough for the sith's mouth to twist into an impossibly wicked smile.

"Well, well, well. Did I struck a nerve, Jedi? And here I thought you were kept away from your families. That blood ties meant nothing to you." She took a step forward, reaching towards Fareeha and slowly running the back of her fingers down the woman's cheek, her expression turning into one of mock care. "But it's never as easy as your precious Order wishes it to be, is it? Forming attachments is only natural, my dear apprentice. Especially with family."

"I do not have any attachments." Fareeha replied, focusing on remaining calm.

The sith barked a quick laugh. "Denial. How typical of the self-righteous Jedi. You do have attachments, my dear apprentice, and I will show you every last one of them. And you will wish you have listened to your previous masters, because I will use them to break you." Angela smiled wickedly again, before taking a step back. "Not that all of those wise and learned Jedi Masters weren't complete hypocrites. Because it is impossible not to become attached to someone."

"Do your worst, sith. The force is with me, and I am not afraid." Fareeha replied, sternly.

Angela let out a satisfied hum. "You know, I do love to hear such conviction. And as I'd rather have you serve me sooner than later, I do have a… proposition for you."

"Spare yourself the effort. I will not agree." Fareeha replied. "I am not interested in whatever you have to offer."

"Well, you are my prisoner, so you don't get to tell me what you want or don't want to hear." Angela clicked her tongue, taking another step back. "Here is the deal, apprentice. Continue to disobey me, and I will continue to expose you to the greatest pain imaginable." With that, she lifted her hands, and force lightning arced between them and Fareeha's body, causing it to violently shake.

The Jedi knight couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat, as the pain pierced through every cell in her body, her muscles spasming involuntarily. Her mind nearly went blank, with only endless suffering seeming to remain.

She didn't know how long the torture lasted. When it finally stopped her body slumped, muscles faltering from exertion, held up only by her restraints. She struggled for breath, every move causing lingering pain to shoot through her sore limbs. Her body was covered in sweat, and as a drop slowly moved down her face, even it managed to leave a burning trail behind, as her skin became incredibly sensitive, its receptors overloaded.

No amount of training could have prepared her for this. She had experience pain before, had been shot and stabbed, even tortured. But nothing compared to what this sith was capable of. She seemed to know how to cause the most pain, while keeping her victim awake and able to fully experience every agonising second.

She managed to open her eyes, only to find the sith standing really close, her sadistic smirk ever present on her face.

"Not very pleasant, is it?" Angela chuckled wickedly. "And I am only getting started. There is, however, a way for you to leave the pain behind." She moved even closer, her lips by the Jedi's ear, and her hand gently placed on her cheek.

Fareeha gasped, as a wave of relief washed over her, the pain disappearing completely, replaced by a deep sense of comfort, despite her position.

Angela let out a low, satisfied chuckle. "Isn't this better?" She purred, starting to move her hand downwards, slowly tracing the tips of her fingers over the Jedi's skin. "This is but a brief taste of what obeying me would bring."

Fareeha managed to restrain the shiver, as the sith's gentle touch, barely noticeable through her robe, started to bring her pleasure. Her body was already starting to betray her, the pleasant feeling a welcome change from the still fresh memory of excruciating pain. Ziegler's sith sorcery played her body like a fiddle, but she would not give her mind up so easily.

When the sith's hand moved over her breast, Fareeha had to fight to not gasp, at the unnatural pleasure Angela's mere touch caused. The control of her body that she learned during her training for a Jedi seemed to have little effect against the sith's power.

Angela had been watching the Jedi's reactions with undisguised amusement. Members of the Order always thought they had great influence of their bodies, and while that could be true, their repressed feelings and desires made them easy prey for her sorcery. Her hand reached the peak of Fareeha's breast, and after intensifying the feeling briefly she took her hand away. She noticed the Jedi's struggle to contain a moan, and felt it catch in her throat, as the woman commanded her body to turn rigid, preventing a squirm she no doubt felt the need for. Yes, her impressive willpower would be a challenge to break for most sith. Even to Angela it would not come easy, but it would be a process she would thoroughly enjoy.

"So, what will it be, apprentice? Pain, or pleasure?" Angela purred, taking a step back.

The fact that she would even consider the sith's offer made Fareeha feel disgusted with herself, and yet her body desperately called for relief and indulgence. The sudden, intensive surge of pleasure just moments before the sith stopped touching her was still freshly burning in her mind, distorting her judgement.

She struggled to catch her breath, exhausted from the previous torture, and the effort to remain in control of her body.

Maybe she could pretend to agree to Angela's offer. Bide her time, gain her trust and then strike her down. It would mean no more pain for her, and she would ultimately emerge victorious.

The thought was quickly cast aside, as soon as she thought about what the sith would no doubt make her do to prove her loyalty. Kill innocents. Torture her enemies. All while grovelling at Angela's feet, in faked reverence. None of those things sounded particularly appealing, and neither did Fareeha think she could force herself to do any of them.

As such, there was only one possible way forward. Only one way to keep to her values. She clenched her teeth, and locked eyes with the sith. "I'd rather suffer for a thousand years, than serve you for a second." She said, using all of her willpower to sound stern and confident, making sure there was not a note of hesitation in her voice.

Angela didn't bother to hide her disappointment. She clicked her tongue, and shook her head, her eyes gliding up and down the Jedi's body. "A shame. And we could have had so much fun together." She sighed, before looking straight into Fareeha's eyes. "Now it seems that only I will have fun." Her sadistic smirk returned to her face. "And you really have to be careful what you wish for, apprentice. A thousand years is a very, very long time."

She raised her hands in a quick gesture, fingers pointed at Fareeha's body. Not a second later, force lightning arced between them, sending the Jedi into a fit of involuntary twitches.

Fareeha tried to resist the pain, and she managed. For a mere few seconds. Soon after, the room was filled with her agonising screams, that lasted until her throat was too sore to pass any sound through.

At that point, only the crackle of lightning, the dull thuds of her body thrashing against her restraints, and Angela's amused, sadistic cackle remained.

* * *

Angela lost track of time, taking no small amount of enjoyment from the sight of Fareeha's body twitching in front of her. After the Jedi's screams died down, she wondered if the woman would have begged for mercy, if she was still able to speak.

No, it was too early for that, and the Jedi was too proud, too strong willed for that. But that would change.

A communicator chime threw her out of her concentration, and she sent a more powerful surge through Fareeha's body, exceeding the delicate threshold she kept her on, and casting the Jedi into the embrace of unconsciousness.

Angela growled as she tapped at her wrist communicator. "What is it?! I specifically asked not to be disturbed." She barked, making sure the recipient not only heard her anger, but also reaching out with the force so they felt it.

"T-t-terribly sorry, My Lord." Came the meek response of her aide. "But the slicer is here, and you also asked to be notified immediately when she arri-."

Angela reached out again, and her aide's words were cut off by the sound of choking. "I am well aware what I asked." She said, accenting every word. "You don't need to remind me, is that clear?"

"Y-y… y-yes, My-y Lo-ord." Her aide responded, struggling to get the words out through the pressure on her throat.

"Good." Angela flicked her wrist, and heard desperate gasps for breath on the other side of the connection. "Now send her up."

"Of… course… My Lord." The woman responded between breaths.

Angela glanced back to Fareeha, taking a step towards her and reaching up, running the back of her fingers over the unconscious Jedi's cheek. "Don't worry, apprentice, I will be back soon."

He strode out of the room into the adjacent chamber, and picked up one of her datapads, jotting down some of her notes as she waited for Sombra's arrival.

The slicer entered the room a while later, walking at a brisk pace towards her. Angela could sense the fear the woman tried to hide.

Good, it seemed the little demonstration on her aide had the desired effect. It served not only to punish the woman, but also to show Sombra a fraction of the power Angela held.

After all, the slicer had to traverse quite the distance through the sith's fortress to get to this room. Distance that served to show that Angela's reach extended far, not only in terms of influence.

"Darth Ziegler." The purple-haired slicer bowed her head respectfully when she approached. "Here's the data you wanted." She said, passing Angela the datapad she was holding.

"Ah, much appreciated, Sombra." The sith hummed in satisfaction. "And as usual much sooner than expected. You continue to prove yourself."

Sombra bowed theatrically. "You are my best client, my lord. Your requests are always my top priority."

"I'm glad to hear that." Angela responded, clearly pleased. "Make sure it stays that way, and I will continue to shower you with credits."

"Thank you, my lord." Sombra smiled, bowing again. When she moved to straighten herself, she glanced through the window past the sith, into the chamber where she spotted the Jedi she helped Ziegler capture. The woman was hanging limply from the bindings, unconscious or dead. Likely the former, from what Sombra gathered the sith had planned for her.

"Is there a problem, Sombra?" Angela asked, reveling in the startled reaction she got from the slicer. She caught her staring, at her handiwork and future apprentice. "Having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not, my lord." The woman said quickly, after clearing her throat. Angela was impressed by how quickly the slicer managed to control and hide her fear. "I was, uh, just wondering how your 'project' is getting along." She smiled, her confidence fully returning. "Simple curiosity."

Angela hummed, turning towards the window and gesturing for Sombra to come closer. "I suppose your inquisitiveness comes with the job." She said, her eyes now focused on Fareeha's unconscious body. "Just be careful. I will not always be so understanding."

"Of course." Sombra responded, taking her place by the sith's side.

Ziegler hummed with appreciation. "As to your question, it's going great, better than I anticipated. I can already feel her hatred towards me, despite her pathetic, desperate attempts to hide it."

"Not to question your methods, my lord," Sombra said, turning her eyes from the Jedi to Angela, "but I thought you wanted her to be your apprentice. Is making her hate you such a good idea?"

The sith laughed, the sound chilling Sombra to the bone as usual. "You should know, that many sith apprentices hate their masters, it's what drives them on, making them become stronger, just so they can snuff the life out of those who lord over them."

"I do know that, Darth Ziegler." Sombra nodded, turning back towards the chamber. "But I also recall you say that it's ineffective in the long run."

"Indeed." Angela smirked, glancing over at the slicer. "Not for them, of course, but for their masters. I will have no need of an apprentice once I'm dead. And I am in no hurry to die." She took a step closer to the window, as Fareeha begun to stir. Impressive, how quickly she managed to recover. "So I've adopted a different strategy. She will hate me, at first. Hate me for what I did to her mother. For what I will do to her friends. For all I will do to her. And I will use that hate to break her, to make her abandon the Jedi Code she holds so dear. And then, I will make her see."

"See?" Sombra inquired, when the sith didn't continue for a few moments.

"See that the people she cared so much for were worthless, undeserving of her care and compassion. Inferior. See that I have freed her from her chains, that I have made her powerful. And her hate towards me will turn into love, into adoration, and she will revere me for what I have gifted her. From tormentor, to savior. And so I will have her undying loyalty." She smiled widely, the thought filling her mind pleasantly. "I will have my apprentice. One hateful towards the Republic and the Jedi for caging her for so long. One hateful towards all of my opponents, because they would dare to lift a finger against me." She turned to Sombra. "And one caring towards my allies, because they support me when I need them to."

"Truly, an amazing outcome it will be." Sombra replied, bowing again. "I am grateful to be a part of it, my lord."

Angela offered her a pleasant smile. "You're lucky I never tire of flattery. Now leave, I must attend to my apprentice's training."

"As you command, Darth Ziegler." The slicer replied, backing away and leaving the room quickly.

Angela watched Fareeha for a few moments longer, as the Jedi struggled against the restraints, clinging to hope of escape, unaware she was being watched. The sith watched the toned muscles, weakened by pain, strain with effort. A smirk twisted Angela's mouth as she watched Fareeha's body with undisguised enjoyment. Even looking as miserable as she did, she managed to still look rather pleasing. And in the near future, that woman would be obedient to Angela's every whim. Craving an opportunity to please her master in every possible way.

Ziegler licked her lips at the image that flashed through her mind, already sensing the seeds of hate and corruption she had planted in the Jedi starting to grow, and before long they would wrap their vines around Fareeha's mind.

Soon, very soon, the Jedi will serve her.

And so she'll have her apprentice.


	3. Weakness

**Author's note:**

 **It took more time that I would want it to, but I have been super busy recently, so no much time for writing.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"My, my, apprentice. Where are your manners?"

The sound of Angela's voice roused Fareeha from her restless slumber.

She had no idea for how long she had been captured at that point. Time has blurred into a boundless mass, distinguished only by irregular cycles of interaction with her tormentor.

She would get woken up, and tortured. And each time the pain grew more unbearable.

She would be fed and given water, as well as offered the option to join the sith. And each time the temptation to accept grew more powerful.

And then she would be tortured again, until all of her strength was sapped from her body, and she was left, every muscle aching, to drift off into the realm of unconsciousness.

She opened her eyes and was met with a familiar sight. And paled, because it was not one she expected.

"You have a guest, and didn't even welcome her."

Opposite Fareeha, from a similar contraption she was bound to, hung Lena Oxton. The Republic's ace pilot. The poster child of the Navy's recruitment drive. And one Fareeha has grown to like and call a friend.

A grim thought appeared in the Jedi's mind. Was there even a limit to what Angela could accomplish?

"Lena?" Fareeha whispered, her voice husky, as she scanned over the pilot's body. She didn't seem hurt in any visible ways, but the Jedi dreaded to find out what Angela had planned for the woman.

The pilot stirred, opening her eyes as well, and taking a startled look around, before locking eyes with the Jedi. "Fareeha?" She asked, fear lacing her voice.

"What a pleasant reunion." The sith interjected, drawing the attention of both women. "It's almost a shame to derail it."

"What do you want with her?" Fareeha snarled, the fear of what was to become of her friend, and the anger at her capture, swelling inside her. It has become difficult for her to control her emotions, as she had to use most of her willpower to resist the sith's offer to join her.

"I told you that I will use your attachment to break you and so…" She walked over to the pilot, slowly tracing her finger on Lena's face as the woman glanced between her and Fareeha, her jaw set in fear. "Here is one of them."

"Leave her alone." The Jedi struggled against her restraints. "It is me you want, not her."

Angela scoffed, turning towards Fareeha. "That much is obvious. But since you won't cooperate, I will use her to get what I want." She smirked. "Unless you wish to change your mind?"

Fareeha glanced between her and Lena a few times, but remained silent.

"Didn't think so." The sith chuckled, before turning her back on the Jedi, and looking the pilot up and down. "Now, my dear. I've heard you are quite the pilot. How about you help me out, and I'll get you into the Imperial Navy, so you can serve the correct side?"

Lena swallowed, and put as much confidence behind her voice as she could muster. "How about you go fuck yourself, love?"

Angela shook her head, clicking her tongue, and sighed. "Always so uncooperative."

In a quick move, she raised her arms, lightning arcing between her fingers and the pilot's body. Lena's screams quickly filled the room, as Angela didn't hold anything back, causing the maximum amount of pain she could. The sith grinned wickedly at the sight of the pilot's writhing body, and was soon cackling in tune with the woman's wails and occasional pleas.

Fareeha tried to shut the images and sound out of her mind, but that proved fruitless. Her mind scrambled for options, desperate to spare her friend the pain she knew all too well.

She had realized the sith had her back turned on her. If only she could get out of her restraints.

She could kill her. Run her through with her own lightsaber. Break her neck. Strangle her.

With every one of Lena's screams the hatred she felt for the sith grew more. And more. She lacked the strength of will to resist that feeling, and a large part of her mind didn't even want to.

Everything was this sith's fault.

Her mother's disappearance. The nightmares she experienced as she felt her pain through the force.

The death of Reinhardt and Genji.

Of the squad of troopers from Taris, whose company she enjoyed.

The immeasurable pain she experienced.

The same pain now forced upon another of her friend.

And she knew, that Angela would not stop there. This would all continue.

She had to kill her.

She gave in to the hatred. The anger. Felt fury coursing through her veins. Making her strong.

She crushed her bindings with the force. She channeled it to remain straight as she dropped to the floor, not allowing her aching muscles to give out. And she lunged at the sith.

But Angela knew. She felt the rising power in Fareeha. Felt the darkside really take hold. She dropped her hands and turned towards the Jedi, allowing her to smash into her and topple them both to the ground.

She pretended to struggle, as Fareeha's fingers clasped over her throat, cutting off her supply of air. With use of her powerful sorcery, she played her role perfectly.

The Jedi breathed heavily, feeling life leave the sith's body, and she held her throat for a few more moments, as if to ensure the deed was done.

It felt good. Very good. The struggle as she choked the life out of Angela was invigorating. She had killed imperials in the past. Killed sith in the past. But this. This was different.

She enjoyed it. Feeling the sith's life force slip out of her body underneath her fingers caused her pleasure she didn't experience before in her life.

She sluggishly lifted herself off the ground, looking down at the sith's body, admiring her handiwork. It was then, that the realization of what she had done fully struck her.

She had broken the Jedi Code.

She allowed her emotions to get the better of her.

She played right into the sith's hands.

She looked down at her shaky hands, the tools of her unspeakable crime. It took time for her to calm her ragged breaths, as panic tugged at the edges of her mind. A mantra started to form in her thoughts.

She was forced to do it. She was saving herself and her friend. The Masters back at the Temple would help her get back to the path of light.

She used it to calm her raging emotions. Rein them in again, so that she could think. She needed to get out of here, and that was the priority. Grab her friend and go.

However, when she finally turned to Lena, she felt two things she didn't expect.

First was anger. It was because of her that she finally broke. It was the compassion for her pain, that pushed her over the edge.

And the other, was contempt. As the images of Lena's torture flashed before her mind, she realized how quickly the pilot's will broke. How quickly she started pleading for mercy.

She slowly walked over to where Lena was chained, her urgency to leave all but forgotten. It was replaced by confusion. Why did she feel that way?

"It's because she's weak."

Startled she jumped away from Lena, her eyes widening as she turned towards the source of the voice.

Angela was already standing, her head tilted backwards. Her fingers delicately ghosted over the bruises Fareeha left on her neck, and the Jedi noticed how they disappeared under her touch.

Angela strode confidently towards the Jedi, her lips twisting into a wicked smirk as she reveled in the fear she felt in the woman. As Fareeha backed away, she stopped next to Lena, and looked the unconscious pilot up and down with a critical eye. "This pathetic weakling doesn't deserve anything more than contempt from someone like you." She turned towards the Jedi and locked eyes with her. "Someone strong. Powerful."

"How are you alive?" Fareeha muttered, her thoughts running amok as she tried desperately to control her emotions.

She felt the life escape the sith. The feeling was still fresh in her mind. So how was it possible that the woman was now standing again, taunting her?

Angela chuckled darkly. "I am not so easily killed, my young apprentice. I command the Force in ways you cannot imagine. Not yet, anyway." She grinned widely, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "But that will change, because today, you finally took the first step on a path to great power. To unlocking your full potential. You drew on your passions for power. And you used that power to free yourself, to break your chains."

"It was not enough to defeat you." Fareeha snarled, anger swelling in her as the sith's words only reminded her of her failure to stick to the Jedi Code.

"Of course not!" Angela laughed, the sound echoing across the chamber. "I am a Master of the Dark Side. I am a Dark Lord of the Sith. And no upstart has even a sliver of chance against me. But you." She reached out towards Fareeha. "You have proven today that I was right about you. I see great future for us, my young apprentice. With you at my side, no one will be able to oppose us. All you need to do, is pledge yourself to me." She lowered her arm, taking a step back. She threw her other arm to the side, and a moment later, Fareeha saw her own lightsaber soar across the room, straight into the sith's hand. Angela then offered the blade to the Jedi. "Take your lightsaber, and kill your friend. Complete your journey to the Dark Side, and then you will truly become my apprentice."

Fareeha remained unmoved. Her inner struggle, still raging uncontrollably, was only strengthened by the sith's words.

She could still resist. Maybe she would find a way to escape. Or maybe someone would rescue her. There was still a chance for her to redeem herself. To return to her righteous path, after this one, slight misstep.

And maybe she should give in. Spare herself the pointless suffering. Become powerful. All she had to do was kill her friend. A friend that was too weak to truly deserve her friendship.

She slowly approached the sith, eyes focused on the hilt in Angela's hand. She stopped in front of the woman, looking up briefly, to see the sith's eyes locked firmly on her face. Looking back down she picked up the hilt of her lightsaber and took a step back, slowly turning towards Lena's unconscious body.

It was then that the pilot began to stir awake. She shook the haze of pain and exhaustion out of her mind and stared down to see Fareeha look up at her, a blank expression on her face. She glanced sideways to see the sith standing there, and fear started to overcome her. "F-fareeha? W-what's ha-ppening?" She asked meekly, her wide eyes focusing back on the Jedi.

Fareeha didn't answer. She just stared up at her, her internal conflict still raging, the awakened state of her friend making the decision even more difficult. She could feel the fear emanating from the pilot, and the thought of how easily she was frightened, how pathetically quickly she gave in was growing stronger in her mind. Although similarly, she couldn't help but feel compassion for the woman. She was not trained. Not force-sensitive. She had no hope of standing up to either of them, alone as someone who she considered a friend was now standing over her, seemingly lured to the side of the enemy.

"Kill her, and sever your ties to your former life. Sever your connection to the pathetically weak, who do not deserve anything else but to be ruled by the strong." Angela's menacing voice broke the silence. "Rid yourself of your compassion, for it is your greatest weakness."

The lightsaber ignited in Fareeha's hand, and Lena's eyes widened impossibly more. "P-please, Fareeha. Don't do it." She begged, struggling against her restraints.

To the Jedi, her friend's pleas were little more than white noise, her own thoughts overbearingly loud. She tightened the grip on her saber, lifting it with both hands as she stared blankly at the pilot.

Could she actually do it? Betray everything she stood for?

But was it really worth fighting for? Or has she been used up to this point, manipulated by her Order?

Has the sith made her finally see, or has she manipulated her in her own, twisted way?

She closed her eyes, and struck, screaming as she willed her arms to move, emotions buzzing within her mind.

There was only silence that followed. She forced her eyes open to find the sith's face right there, a disapproving expression on her face. The blue glow of Fareeha's saber illuminated the side of her head, a few blonde hair singed by its humming blade.

Her last ditch attempt to free herself by force has failed. The sith stopped her blade with nothing but her mastery of the force. Fareeha tugged at the hilt in her hands, trying to force it to go the slight distance it needed to strike Angela down, but to no avail.

The sith clicked her tongue, shaking her head, the gesture bringing her cheek dangerously closer to the humming blade. "How foolish." A gentle flick of her wrist sent Fareeha flying across the room, crashing into the wall, her weapon tumbling from her grip and rolling away. As the Jedi tried to get up, she found herself being lifted instead, her body pinned to the wall with such force, that she had trouble breathing. "Your attempts to resist me speak of your strength, apprentice. But I'm growing tired of your stubbornness. Can you not see what I'm doing for you?" She snarled, walking slowly towards her.

"All you've… done is… hurt me… and those I… care for." Fareeha pushed the words out, struggling to speak under the pressure on her body.

"Stop lying to yourself." Angela scoffed. "I have shown you how powerful you can become. How strong you are. What you can endure." She spoke passionately, clearly bothered that Fareeha had still failed to see her point. "Your foolish compassion and loyalty to those who don't deserve it will only lead to more suffering. And trust me, none of those you are trying to protect would suffer for you."

"I won't… let you force… me to kill my friends." Fareeha choked out in response. She tried to say more but the sith's grim laugh stopped her, sending chills down her spine.

"Force you?" She released her hold on Fareeha, the woman dropping to the floor with a dull thud. "My dear apprentice, I don't want to force you to do anything, that's the whole point. I need you willing." She said in a sweet tone, that then turned much more sinister. "If I wanted to force you, you would be hopeless to resist. And perhaps a demonstration is in order." Fareeha struggled to her feet, only to wobble and lean on the wall for support. "You will now experience the power I have over you, apprentice. The same power I offer you if you join me."

Fareeha tried to speak, but found that she couldn't. The words formed in her mind, but her mouth refused to speak them. It was then that she felt an overbearing presence in her head, one that pushed her deeper into her brain, still able to feel everything, yet far from being able to control her body.

Her struggle against the presence faltered, when she heard Angela's laugh echo in her mind, even though her eyes only registered an amused expression on the sith's face. "Don't fight it, apprentice. It's hopeless. Your will may be strong, but mine is unshakable." The voice came from every direction, somehow simultaneously thundering and gentle. Echoing in the darkness that surrounded her mind, that pushed her consciousness away.

"Now." This time the voice came from the sith in front of her, as her body stood at attention in front of the woman. She extended her hand and Fareeha's lightsaber flew into it once again. The Jedi felt herself reaching for the hilt, felt her hand wrapping around it firmly. She was simply a bystander, as her puppeted body did as Angela willed. She saw the sith reach up, and gently stroke her cheek, felt the fingers gliding over her skin. She tried to flinch away, but all her struggle against Angela's power was futile. "Be a dear, and do what I asked of you."

Fareeha turned towards Lena, her movements mechanical. Her struggle for regaining control could grant her only that. The loss of her usual grace and fluidity, moving instead more akin to a droid.

The pilot was simply staring at her wide-eyed, stunned into silence by the terror of what she was experiencing. When she saw Fareeha's lightsaber ignite again, panic took over, and she trashed in her restrains. The futility of the action accentuated by her ear-shattering scream, when the blade pierced through her stomach, burning a hole in the metal behind her.

Just as the blue glow of her saber disappeared within Lena's body, Fareeha felt the presence in her mind suddenly recede. Disengaging her lightsaber and letting go of its hilt, she dropped to her knees, breathing rapidly, a feeling of oppressive powerlessness overcoming her completely, muting even the sheer horror she felt at that moment.

She heard a rattling of chains and felt herself lifted from the floor, before being slammed against the same slab of metal she had been previously tied to. The chains floated over, wrapping themselves around her body, keeping her restrained. Her blank stare landed on the sith, the woman's lips twisted in a wicked smirk.

"And now, apprentice, for the final proof that you have been used by the weak your whole life. That you mean nothing to them, if you yourself are weakened." She turned to face Lena's limp body and lifted her arms, aiming them towards the deceased pilot.

Tendrils of golden light poured from her outstretched limbs, enveloping Lena's body. Fareeha's surprise was evident on her face when the pilot's eyes snapped open, mouth wide in a soundless gasp. Then purple tendrils joined the golden ones, and the Jedi's surprise was replaced with horror.

Lena started screaming, wailing in pain and thrashing in her restraints as the tendrils of both colors made their way into her wound. The hole through her body started to close, but the progress was slow, and Fareeha was certain that the sith made it so on purpose. Taking her time, and making it as painful as possible. Likely also keeping the woman conscious, so she could experience every excruciating moment of being torn back from the clasp of death.

If it wasn't for all the screaming and torture, Fareeha would have been in awe. Healing a wound so complex and deep was no mean feat, especially as effortlessly as Angela seemed to, and would impress even the most skilled of force healers.

When the wound finally closed, its only mark being the hole in Lena's shirt, singed at the edges, the tendrils receded and the pilot stopped screaming, instead falling limply against her restraints. A moment later, her bindings opened, and she fell to the floor with a dull thud, lacking strength to cushion her fall in any way. Angela stepped towards her, getting to one knee at her side and leaning in, speaking gently and quietly, but loud enough for Fareeha to hear as well. "Not a very pleasant experience, was it?"

"Please." Lena whimpered, sobbing. "I beg you... no more. I'll do... anything."

Angela smirked, glancing briefly at Fareeha before turning her eyes back to the pilot. "Anything? Are you sure you don't want to go through that again?"

Panic filled Lena's eyes at the possibility, her sobs only growing in intensity. "Please… whatever you want… just no more… please."

Angela let out a content hum, before summoning Fareeha's lightsaber to her palm, and placing it in Lena's hand. "Kill the Jedi. If you do, I will release you." She rose to her feet and took a step back. "I'm sure you can figure out what will happen if you don't."

Lena's hands were shaking as she stared down at the hilt she was holding. She struggled to her feet, barely managing to stand, and started numbly shuffling towards Fareeha.

The Jedi stared at her wide-eyed, throwing a panic glance at the smirking sith. This couldn't be happening. Lena wouldn't do this. She wouldn't.

The pilot stopped in front of her, finally looking up at her, but avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry." She whispered, the sound barely audible. "I'm sorry." She repeated, as the blade ignited.

She raised it to strike, the blue blade visibly shaking and brought it down on Fareeha.

The anger. The hatred. The disgust.

In that moment, Fareeha was strengthened as emotions flowed through her unchecked. Lena did it. She tried to actually stuck her down. After everything Fareeha suffered through for her. After she resisted the sith for as long as she could. After she refused to kill her.

Angela was right, Fareeha saw it now. The pathetic weakness of someone she would call a friend. How it made Fareeha lose. How it made her weak as well. And how that weakness was now exploited.

How easily her anger made the chains holding her burst, its links, bent and broken, sent flying in all directions.

How easily her hatred wretched the saber from Lena's grip, bringing it into her hand still lit, as she fell to the floor.

How easily her disgust made the blade glide through the air, piercing Lena's neck and severing her head, sending it rolling on the floor, as the pilot's limp body fell at her feet.

She breathed heavily, rage flowing through her veins as she stared into Lena's dead eyes, a horrified expression left burned into her face, her severed head resting not far from where Fareeha was standing.

"Do you see now, apprentice?" Angela's voice startled her out of her trance, and Fareeha turned her head towards the sith, as if only now remembering that she was also in the room. "Do you see what you have been blind to notice? What I've been trying to show you all this time?"

Fareeha didn't answer at first, looking into the sith's eyes for a moment before turning her gaze back to the body in front of her. She stared at it for a bit longer, before looking up at Angela again. "Yes." She replied, the blade of her lightsaber receding back into its hilt.

The sith nodded in satisfaction, a smile spreading to her lips. "Good. Then you are ready to truly begin your training. All you need to do is pledge yourself to me, and at my side you will become more powerful than you could ever imagine."

Fareeha moved slowly towards the sith, the woman carefully watching her every move. The Jedi stopped in front of her, standing there in silence for a few moments. Her grip tightened briefly on the hilt in her hand, the last ditch attempt of her former ideals to strike the sith down.

Instead she went down to one knee, placing the hilt of her lightsaber in her palms and lifting it above her head and towards Angela in offering.

"I pledge myself to your teachings, Master. I am yours to command."

* * *

 **Author's note 2:**

 **Well, there it is. The end.**

 **I may continue this, if people want me to. I have a vague idea for Fareeha's first mission as Angela's apprentice. I guess it would be in a different story though, since I think this arc is closed nicely. I'm not sure, I suppose we will have to see what the future brings.**

 **I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this, and thank you to everyone for reading, and leaving reviews!  
**


End file.
